Joys and Worries
by Mrs.DeSilva-Brewer-Mariano
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Martin still lives in the garage apartment, and is dating Ruthie. What happens when they do something that will change their lives forever. Rated T for future references.When ya done please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1 Positive

Chapter 1. Positive

Positive. That's what it said. Ruthie was inn the bathroom staring at the stick in her hand. According to this she was pregnant.

"Ruthie are you okay," Lucy asked as she knocked on the door.

"Um… yeah I'm fine"

Ruthie quickly got rid of any evidence that she was pregnant, and walked out of the bathroom and straight into her room. Lucy looked at her in concern.

When Ruthie was finally alone in her room she started to think _'I can't believe I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell everyone?'_

* * *

Later that night.

"Hey what's for dinner," Ruthie asked as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh I thought I should try something new, so I made a whole seafood dinner."

"Oh"

"Ruthie could you set the table for me, please"

"Sure."

As Ruthie was setting the table Martin walked into the kitchen from the back door.

"Hey Mrs. Camden, hey Ruth," Martin said as he walked over to Ruthie and gave her a kiss.

"Perfect timing Martin, dinner's ready," Annie said then she turned and yelled uo the stairs that dinner was ready.

* * *

As soon as everyone was downstairs they started eating. Well, except for Ruthie who was just poking at her dinner.

Lucy noticed this and asked, "Ruthie are you okay? Why aren't you eating?"

"Oh um… I am I was just thinking for a minute"

Lucy gave Ruthie a weird look, and so Lucky would stop bugging her, Ruthie took a little bite of her meal.

Ruthie knew that Lucy was suspicious, but she couldn't tell Lucy what was up. Lucy has a mouth the size of Texas, maybe even bigger.

Once Ruthie took a bite she felt sick to her stomach. But she kept taking little bites of her meal anyway, so no one would think that something was up.

After dinner Ruthie felt ten times worse than before. When she tried to stand up she was so dizzy that she fell right back down in her seat.

"Oh my goodness, Ruthie are you okay? You look green," Lucy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

As soon as Ruthie was able to stand up she ran into the bathroom to puke. Martin saw this so followed her, and held her hair back.

When Ruthie was done Martin felt her forehead.

"Ruthie you're burning up. Let me take your temperature."

"Okay," was all that Ruthie could say.

"One- hundred and six, Babe we got to get you to the hospital!"


	2. Chapter 2 Um Mom

Thanks for the reviews:) Now presenting Chappie 2

* * *

Chapter 2. Um…Mom

A doctor came into the waiting room were the Camdan's and Martin were waiting.

"Oh, doctor is my baby girl all right," Eric asked.

"Yes, Mr. Camdan, Ruthie will be just fine. There's something you should know, but I'll let Ruthie tell you."

"Can we see her," Martin asked the doctor.

"Yes, of course."

As soon as Martin heard that he dashed to Ruthie's room.

* * *

"Hey, babe. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruthie said smiling at how funny Martin looked when he was worried and stressed.

Once the family walked in Ruthie became nervous, because she knew what se had to tell them, but she became even more nervous when Lucy said, "The doctor said that there was something you had to tell us. So, what is it?"

"Oh, that…. Um well, how do I say this…."

"Is it bad," Annie asked.

"Well… um... Not that bad."

"So what is it," Lucy asked with a mixture of worry, curiosity, and suspicion on her face.

"Ruth, if something's wrong you should tell us," Martin pitched in with worry on his face.

"Um, Mom… I'm pregnant," Ruthie said in barely a whisper.

Annie went pale, and the rest of the family stood there in shock.

"I knew it! I knew something was up with you," Lucy said.

After that there was a long awkward silence until Annie asked Ruthie, "So, whose the father?"

"Well, Martin is."

When Simon and Matt heard this they sent death glares to Martin, who decided to ignore them.

"I think I need to sit down," Annie said.

The whole family was even more shocked. I mean Martin! When Martin and Ruthie started dating, they promised to not have sex until they were married.

"You know what I think you kids should go wait outside," Eric said to the rest of the family.

Everyone filed out of Ruthie's room, and Martin and Ruthie had their heads down looking sorry.

"Are you mad," Ruthie finally asked.

"Well, we're upset, but you know we'll love you no matter what happens, and we'll help you get through this," Eric answered Ruthie.

"But, it's going to take a while for you two to gain your trust back," Annie added.

"I know, I hope you will forgive us," Ruthie said.

"Okay well we'll leave you two to talk."

Once Eric and Annie left the room Martin started asking Ruthie questions.

"So, how many months are you?"

"Two months since it happened at that party we went to."

"But, we used protection."

"Well apparently condoms only work 97 percent of the time."

"Well I guess I better get going. You need your rest," Martin started to walk out of the room.

"Martin," Ruthie called.

"Yeah," Martin said turning around to face Ruthie.

"Don't leave me, please."

Martin walked over to Ruthie and gave her a kiss.

"I won't," he said and at that Martin decided to stay the night at the hospital with Ruthie.

* * *

Please reveiw! 


	3. Chapter 3 author's note

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've been really busy but I'll try to update real soon. Sorry Sorry Sorry**


End file.
